A Day in Equestria
by Ronin Karma
Summary: A conspiracy to cause terror Equestria is on the rise. CTU Agent Jack Bauer was accidentally brought to this world. He attempts to piece everything together, unfortunately he doesn't have the resources to stop them. This day won't be like any day of his life.
1. 12pm - 1pm

**The following takes place between 12:00pm and 1:00pm**

A pair of fillies, a unicorn and a pegasus, played ring toss. The pegasus tossed rings on to the unicorn's horn. One instance, the pegasus used her wings, and the unicorn used magic. They were both playing unfair to each other.

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo walked home from school. They had a rough day.

"That homework is so difficult," complained Apple Bloom.

"More like a never-ending task," agreed Sweetie Belle.

"It's an excuse to limit our free time," concurred Scootaloo.

It's just a normal day in Ponyville. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were going to their clubhouse.

"We could help each other," suggested Sweetie Belle.

"You're right. We can finish this faster if we're together," said Scootaloo.

"Best idea ever," smiled Apple Bloom.

A unicorn wore a cloak, cover the horn and nearly all of his body. Hiding behind a house right near the post office. Derpy hooves was outside on her break. She took a huge bite of her muffin. It was a mixed berry muffin, filled with strawberries, raspberries, blackberries and blueberries. The cloaked unicorn sneaked in the back, magic emitted from the horn created a key. He inserted it in the hole, unlocking the door.

Upon entering, he checked different mail bags. Letters and parcels being shipped to different parts of Equestria were in every bag. He moved the bags to the wall, clearing a path in front of him. He wasn't interested in any of the mail. A cabinet was what he's searching for. Using the magic from his horn, he searched through the folders.

Trotting hooves made him stop and hid behind some bags. A blue pegasus picked up a bag with her teeth, placed the strap over her head, and exited the room. The bustling noises of ponies filled the room for five seconds.

The unicorn moved the bag to the side after the door closed. He continued to search, finding a folder full of documents. They contained item being delivered in a few hours. He hid the folder in his bag and sneaked out the door. He tossed the cloak in a nearby trash can.

He headed for Canterlot, He arrived a mile away from the castle entrance. He didn't want to cast suspicion by surprising any pony. He hid behind a bush, pulling out armour. He changed his mane, skin and eye colour, to look like one of the royal guards. The armour fitted him like a glove. He walked towards the two guards near the entrance.

"You're the new recruit," one of the guards said.

"Eagle Eye reporting for duty," the unicorn saluted.

"Head to the east wing. One of the guards is nearly finishing his shift," said the other guard.

Eagle Eye used a map to find the east wing. He kept an eye on anybody who might be following him. He went past some rooms before reaching the entrance.

He closed the door behind him, his contact was waiting inside. He's wearing the same armour as the guards.

"Never knew guards have shifts," said Eagle Eye.

"Never knew you came up with a ridiculous name, Sigma," his contact replied.

"It was the first name that came to my mind."

"Hope you brought those documents."

Sigma handed him the folder. He was puzzled. "Why do you need them?"

"We're going to replace them with other documents as cover ups for the real delivery. I have ponies working to make sure they don't suspect anything."

"Anything else?"

"Tell Beta to begin the next step."

"You got it." Sigma left the room and began his post.

He waited until there's no pony in sight. He wrote a letter to Beta, which he teleported with his magic.

12:19pm

Beta found the letter floating in the air. He immediately read it and set to work. He donned as a mail carrier and went inside the post office. He came to the cabinet where Sigma peaked in. He placed the folder inside the cabinet. Just as he was about to leave, one of the carriers stopped him. "Hey, that area's restricted."

"Sorry." Beta quickly apologised, he almost blew his cover.

12:28pm

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo practiced outside. They were challenging themselves on who can reach the clubhouse the quickest.

"Get ready," said Apple Bloom.

"Get set," said Sweetie Belle.

"Go!" said Scootaloo.

Apple Bloom dashed, Scootaloo used her wings and Sweetie Belle used her magic. Apple Bloom struggled up the tree. Scootaloo struggled to use her wings. Sweetie Belle made her horn glow, a folder magically appear in mid-air. She originally wanted to teleport to the clubhouse.

Scootaloo was barely floating in the air, Sweetie Belle jumped on top of her. "Scootaloo! Look What I made appear!"

"Sweetie Belle I was almost there!" complained Scootaloo.

"You were floating for like five seconds. I was going to use my horn to teleport and I made this appear." Sweetie Belle showed her the folder.

Apple Bloom was the first to reach the club house, she checked to see what's happening. "Hey, what's the hold up?"

"Sweetie Belle made a folder appear."

Apple Bloom saw it and raced down to them. She stopped in front of them. "How did you do that?"

"I was going to teleport to the clubhouse and then that folder appeared," explained Sweetie Belle.

They opened it, revealing the documents Sigma stole from the post office. After reading them, they're shocked to learn what's being delivered today.

"We better tell some pony," said Scootaloo.

"But we must keep this safe," suggested Apple Bloom.

They all agreed that it couldn't fall into the wrong hooves. They hid the folder in a chest. They were heading home, when a crimson unicorn with navy mane and tail, prevented them from leaving. He was looking for them. "Hello fillies, nice day isn't it?"

"What do you want?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"You have something that belongs to a friend of mine."

Apple Bloom was nervous to speak. She stared into his evil eyes. "What is it that you seek?"

"A folder with documents. My "friend" is very impatient. If I don't give him what you have, you won't live to see your Cutie Marks."

The unicorn threatened them with his snarly voice. Sweetie Belle decided to show him. "This way, it's in our clubhouse."

The unicorn stroked her mane, treating her like a pet. "There's a good girl."

He followed her inside. She unlocked the chest, she can see the folder under a lot of junk. She quickly noticed scraps of paper. She thought of an idea. Using her magic, she duplicated the print on the documents and placed them on the scrapped paper. She placed them in the folder and handed to the unicorn.

"There you go. Hope you friend will be happy." Sweetie was so nervous, her legs were shaking.

The unicorn didn't reply, he just teleported out of the clubhouse, instead of leaving on hoof.

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo were happy to see Sweetie Belle. They didn't know what was happening inside.

"Are you OK?" asked Scootaloo.

"I'm OK. I gave him what he wanted. But he doesn't know that it's a copy," said Sweetie Belle.

"You duplicated those documents?!" Apple Bloom was certain that she got into trouble.

"Hold it, he didn't see me do it. I figured that if we keep the original and hand him the duplicates, we'll bring him and the culprits to justice."

A thought entered Scootaloo's mind. "Maybe that will give our Cutie Marks."

Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom thought it was an opportunity to good to miss.

"You're right!" exclaimed Apple Bloom.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders…" They stopped mid-sentence. They didn't what they might get Cutie Marks for, so they made one up. "…Bad Pony Stoppers!"

They gave each other "high-hooves" in the air.

12:37pm

The unicorn met the contact Sigma met in the castle. He was outside the castle grounds.

"Got what you wanted Alpha. That unicorn was easy to negotiate," he said.

"You did a wonderful job. I'm glad I hired you, you were able to detect what's wrong in a millisecond."

"I learned that technique at the Centerlot School for Gifted Unicorns. That princess was a complete airhead, she never knew my real intentions."

"Glad to see some pony doesn't appreciate Celestia than any pony else."

12:41pm

A group of ponies entered Sugarcube Corner. The locked the main door behind them. They each drew their weapons.

"Every pony on the floor!" shouted the leader.

They surrounded the area, barricading every door and window. One of them cornered Mr. and Mrs. Cake. "Empty that register!"

Mr. Cake was shaking in fright. He opened the register and the pony handed him the bag. "Fill it, every single bit."

Mr. Cake struggled to place the bits in the bag. Mrs. Cake didn't attempt any heroics. She feared her husband might get killed or injured if she tried.

The pony nudged Mr. Cake, telling him to hurry. Some of the bits spilled on the floor. Mr. Cake gathered them up and dumped them in the bag. The register was empty. The pony grabbed the bag. He turned to his companions. "Time to leave."

They were leaving before a certain pony burst in. Mr and Mrs Cake knew it was. Pinkie Pie burst through the door. "Hello, every pony!"

"Watch out! Those ponies are packing heat!" said one of the ponies on the floor.

Pinkie can see the situation, all the ponies were on the floor. Some were under the tables and chairs. One of the thieves aimed his weapon at her. "You're just in time to see us leave."

Pinkie can what he's holding in his hooves. They were mini-cannons attached to their hooves. Pinkie's amazed with such contraptions. "Are those cannons?"

"Custom made," said the pony.

"Not as good as mine." Pinkie Pie immediate showed them her Party Cannon.

The thieves were jaw-dropped. They didn't know that a pink pony can carry a cannon this big. One of them wanted to give it a try. He ran to Pinkie, he gave a big grin. The leader found it creepy as hell.

"I wanna try it!" he shrieked.

He took hold of the cannon, he was ready to fire. Pinkie noticed something's wrong. "Wait, I think it might be blocked."

The pony fired the cannon, he flew back and crashed through the main door. He wrecked Applejack's apple cart. Apples flew everywhere, some smashed and bruised. Applejack and Big Mac were in a mess. Some of the citizens drenched in crushed apples. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were the messiest.

"Ew!" they screamed in disgust.

Applejack was mad at the pony. "This will cost you everything!"

"Eyup!" agreed Big Mac.

A band of armoured ponies arrived at Sugarcube corner. They entered and restrained the thieves.

"It's OK, we'll take them in," the leader said in a calm comforting voice.

One of them handed back the stolen to the Cakes. The ponies didn't leave until all of them left.

Pinkie Pie rushed over to Applejack. The pony that ruined the apple cart joined with the rest. Applejack didn't know what was going on. Despite bouncing around, she was able to know what happened.

"Did you see that? I saved Mr. and Mrs. Cake!" Pinkie Pie couldn't hold it in any longer. "I let one of them use my Party Cannon, something got jammed inside and after he fired he flew and… crashed into your cart. Oops."

"No big," forgave Applejack. "We could always build another one."

"Eyup," agreed Big Mac.

One of the culprits, a unicorn, attempted to use magic. The police restrained his hooves just before he fired a beam in the air. It created a portal to another world. One of the guards forced him to close it, after spotting it. After locking all of them in the wagon, it flew up in the air.

"Who were those guys?" wondered one of the spectators.

"That's the new police force in Equestria," said the pony next to her.

12:55pm

A strange object fell from the sky. None of the ponies spotted it. It just plummeted into a house. The loud noise shook up some of the animals. They ran away from Fluttershy, who was feeding them. She felt the vibration. She tried to comfort the animals, they were already gone.

"Oh my," she said in a worried voice.

She went in her house to find it in a big mess. A big hole in the roof and ceiling, debris scattered everywhere, furniture covered in dirt, and a body under the rubble.

"Oh my." Fluttershy was more worried.

She rushed over, pulling away the rubble. She carried chunks of wood and threw them aside. She struggled due to the weight. Her hooves swept away the tiny fragments, her eyes widen, and she gasped at the sight of the injured body. "Oh My!"


	2. 1pm-2pm

**The following takes place between 1:00pm and 2:00pm**

Fluttershy gasped at the sight of a human. She can see the injuries, luckily he's alive. She lifted the body, placing him on a couch. He was groaning in pain, his mouth moved, struggling to speak. He rubbed his head. It took roughly a minute for his vision to return to normal. He stared at the yellow Pegasus with Pink mane and hair. "Now I lost it."

"You lost what?" Fluttershy asked.

"My mind."

"Oh my goodness. Your injuries are severe. We must get you to a hospital, and help you find your mind." Fluttershy rushed around looking for his "mind".

"It's just a figure of speech," he explained.

"Oh," Fluttershy said embarrassingly. "It's just I've never seen a creature like you. What's your name?"

"Jack Bauer, agent of Counter Terrorist Unit Division in Los Angeles."

"I'm Fluttershy," she spoke in a soft voice.

Jack can definitely see why she has that name. Her mane covered her left eye and her head was lower. He can see she's a kind caring creature, she wouldn't harm a fly.

"Could you explain what happened to me?" Jack asked.

"I was feeding the animals and then a loud crash spooked them. I tried to calm them down but they all ran off. I found a hole in the roof and my house was in a terrible mess. That's when I found you buried underneath." Fluttershy changed the topic. "What is this Counter Terrorist Unit?"

Jack was about to explain we he looked at Fluttershy. He's going to explain it to a talking Pegasus, living in world full of talking animals. He wasn't trained in this sort of field. He had to explain it in way she can understand. "It's an organisation that… stops bad people from committing bad things."

He felt embarrassed after explaining it. He still thought he's hallucinating. Fluttershy spotted the blood on Jack's head. "Oh dear, you're even more hurt. Better find my first aid kit."

She found a med kit on a shelf. She wrapped the bandage around Jack's head. He watched her heal the wound, he allowed her to check for other injuries. He felt the pain in his back and left leg. Fluttershy was very careful, she lifted his clothes to see bruises and scratches. She applied disinfectant before applying the plasters.

"Are you OK now?" Fluttershy asked.

"Better," Jack spoke with relief. "The first thing I need to do is to find out how I ended up here."

A newspaper hit the front door. Fluttershy went outside to pick it up. The news of the hostage takeover at Sugarcube Corner was on the front page. Jack can see it after Fluttershy unravelled it. "Didn't know there was a robbery."

Fluttershy raised her eyebrows in confusion. She looked at the front page, she can see Pinkie Pie and the Cakes next to one of the police ponies. She only focused on the photo and the headline: **Sugarcube Corner Robbery Foiled by Employee**. "I'm glad Pinkie Pie and the Cakes are safe."

Jack noticed the date and time on the paper. "This happened today?"

"Oh yes, news travels very fast here in Equestria."

"Same with where I live," Jack muttered.

A knock on the door got Fluttershy's attention. She opened the door to see one of her friends. "Hello Twilight."

"Hey Fluttershy, want to come to Ponyville? The Mayor is giving a reward to Pinkie Pie for saving the Cakes."

"OK." Fluttershy checked on Jack for a brief second. "Just let finish something."

She walked to Jack. "I have to go, just get plenty of rest."

Jack nodded and Fluttershy nodded back. Angel Bunny hopped over to see a human, lying injured on the sofa.

"Can you watch over Mr. Bauer while I'm gone?" Fluttershy asked.

Angel Bunny nodded and gave a military salute. Fluttershy left the house and Angel bunny hopped near Jack. He checked his watch. He quickly noticed it stopped ticking, making it difficult to determine when he arrived. It's severely broken from the fall. Jack reached in his pocket, pulling out his cell phone. He managed to turn it on, and there's no reception. "Guess I'm stuck in this world."

Angel Bunny nodded in agreement.

1:14PM

Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle entered Ponyville for the ceremony. All of Equestria gathered around. Mayor Mare stood near the podium. Two Pegasi, one with blue mane and green skin, and one with puce mane and goldenrod skin; watched near the town hall. They couldn't concentrate with Pinkie Pie being excited for getting a reward.

"I can't wait this is so exciting! I busted criminal and I'm getting a reward!" Pinkie zoomed everywhere, she can't keep still.

Rainbow Dash stopped Pinkie by landing in front of her. Pinkie immediately stopped before crashing.

"Can't you slow down for five minutes? At least, wait until the mayor announces your name?"

"Okie-dokie!"

"Thank Celestia that Pegasus managed to stop that earth pony," said the goldenrod Pegasus.

"She seriously needs to see a psychiatrist," said the green Pegasus.

Derpy Hooves flew by with her bag full of letters. It was a heavy load. It landed near the Pegasi with a thump. They lifted off the ground by a few inches. Derpy floated down. "Sorry. That bag contained so many letters and parcels, that it hurts my back."

She dipped her head inside pulling out two letters. "Are you Long Range and Drop Shot?"

The Pegasi confirmed their names while Derpy struggled with the heavy bag. She panted and flapped her wings like a wiped off the ink revealing their real names. The goldenrod Pegasus named Drop Shot is actually Epsilon. The Green Pegasus named Long Range is actually Zeta. They ripped open the envelopes containing a letter. They're written in a specially made ink only they can read.

"It's my pleasure to reward a pony so brave, one of her tools of the trade can also save a pony's life. I, mayor of Ponyville, will give this medal for bravery and courage." She showed them a medal of a pony in gold, tied to a ribbon with the same colours as Celestia's mane.

Pinkie pie couldn't wait so she chased near the podium, just before the mayor announced her name. She placed the medal over Pinkie's head. Everybody in Ponyville knows her name. There wasn't any need for announcing her name.

"I'm so glad to receive this award. I never received an award, there was one time when I was a filly." Pinkie talked at a fast pace. None of the ponies were able to hear every word.

"Pinkie's very excited to receive such an honor," said Fluttershy.

"Did any of you hear of a police force?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"We have," replied Applejack. "They just came out of the blue with no explanation."

Pinkie finished her speech in less than a minute. She galloped off the podium before any pony gave an applause. She rejoined with her friends, who couldn't wait to see the medal. Rainbow Dash was the first to gaze at it. "It's amazing."

"That ribbon is beautifully designed," said Rarity.

"We are all proud of you Pinkie." Twilight congratulated her the most.

1:28pm

Sweetie Belle lifted the folder from the chest. She placed it on the table, spreading out the sheets of paper. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo looked at the documents. They scratched their heads in confusion.

"Who would want to replace these?" asked Apple Bloom.

Sweetie Belle remembered something. "When I made the folder appear, I saw some invisible printing on them."

"There's something on them?" Scootaloo asked.

"I don't know how, but I will try to make it appear." Sweetie Belle gave herself some room. She closed her eyes and magic glowed on her horn.

The printing slowly appeared on the documents. It's written in a code they don't understand. Every character is a symbol, most of them seem ancient.

"Must be a different language," Apple Bloom suggested.

"Yet we don't know what it means," said Scootaloo.

A knock on the door alerted them. They think the crimson unicorn is back. The door knocked again, only it didn't sound like some pony was about to burst in. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were puzzled. Apple Bloom crept closer to place her hoof on the handle. After opening the door, an injured Pegasus collapsed.

He had broken wings with some of his feathers missing. His eyes bruised and swollen. His wounded back had dried blood mixed with mud. He didn't wear any horseshoes, they're removed by force.

They dragged the tortured Pegasus inside. He was groaning in pain. They removed the damaged armour and clothing.

"He's wounded badly," Scootaloo spoke worryingly.

Sweetie Belle rushed to find a first aid kit. Apple Bloom approached the Pegasus cautiously. "Who are you?"

He grabbed Apple Bloom's mane and dragged her near his mouth.

"Do not let them have it. Once they seize it, everything will end in chaos." The Pegasus felt his throat ache when he spoke.

"He's referring to the symbols you found," Apple Bloom said to Sweetie Belle.

"Who did this to you?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"The crimson unicorn," he whispered.

The fillies started to worry. They approached the Pegasus to learn more.

"I was the one who placed those document in the Post Office. It was originally sent to one of the employees who knows the language. I couldn't risk exposing his name."

"Who is this pony you speak of?" Scootaloo asked.

"He's an undercover agent like me. I'm supposed to receive the decoded script hidden in the documents, drop it in the Post Office, so a colleague can decipher it. It's a vital step in stopping this hidden organisation."

They thought for a bit. They didn't have much time so they decided to help.

"We can assume he's right," said Sweetie Belle retrieving the folder.

"We should go to the library to learn more about this decoded message," said Scootaloo.

"We better be careful on who we meet. They could persuade us in-"

A stray arrow pierced through the wall. They screamed and jumped. Apple Bloom hid under a table, Sweetie Belle laid flat on the floor, and Scootaloo landed on the chest.

After turning around, they got a fright to see the arrow impaling the Pegasus' head. They almost screamed before covering their mouths. They took the folder and climbed out the window. They knew whoever killed that Pegasus, will be coming after them.

1:40pm

Fluttershy arrived home to check on Jack. He was lying on the couch staring at the ceiling. "How are feeling?"

"OK, I guess." Jack did check his injuries, he lied there for nearly an hour.

Angel Bunny did some last minute check-ups. He gave thumbs up to Fluttershy, indicating that Jack's right about his condition.

Jack struggled to get up. He can feel the pain in his arms and legs. He sat up straight and looked at Fluttershy. He doesn't know whether he's growing accustomed to her, or his head injury made him hallucinate.

"I think I should leave," said Jack.

Fluttershy opened the door for him. "Hope we'll see each other again."

Jack smiled back before leaving. Angel Bunny waved back.

1:53pm

The Cutie Mark Crusaders managed to escape before they got captured. They decided on they should do.

"We should head for Twilight's house," said Sweetie Belle.

"Good idea," agreed Apple Bloom. "Hopefully we'll get some answers."

They arrived at the front door, nobody answered after they knocked. The door swung open, inside was a gigantic mess. Books and broken furniture scattered everywhere. Shards of glass and sheets of paper covered the stairs. Spike crawled out from under the book shelf.

"Hi girls," said a voice coming from behind.

They turned around to see Twilight Sparkle. Before she spoke, Scootaloo interrupted. "Your house is ran sacked!"

Twilight was in shock of the sight. She rushed over to help an injured Spike. "Who did this?"

"I was taking a nap when some ponies broke in and tore up the place. They roughed me up, asking me where I hid some documents."

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, now knew things were getting serious.


	3. 2pm-3pm

**The following takes place between 2:00pm and 3:00pm**

Bauer is in a completely different world. He saw birds chirping and rabbits hopping around. He still had a hard time realising, he's alive and well, in a completely different world. He crossed over the bridge near Fluttershy's house. He's completely surprised that the animals act similarly to ones back home. He couldn't remember the last time he contacted nature.

He continued going forward before seeing something in the distance. A Pegasus descended at an accelerating rate. He did think it was Fluttershy. This Pegasus had a rainbow tail and mane. He quickly realised that it's heading towards him. He jumped into a bush.

He felt dirt and grass raining on his back. He landed on an area of his body that wasn't injured. He glanced at the hole in the ground. Rainbow Dash struggled to stand. She felt her eyes spin around. "I'm starting to feel like Derpy."

After her eyes stopped spinning, she saw Jack standing in front of her. She didn't know how to react. Jack waited for her to do something. He checked his watch, he didn't want to wait any longer.

Dash flew over to Jack just as he was leaving. "Wait."

"Now you want to talk?" Jack asked.

"I just couldn't find the words," Rainbow Dash. "Now I remember. I was going to ask you to help me!"

"Who doesn't?" Jack seemed uninterested in talking to another Pegasus.

"I was going home when a unicorn attacked me. I tried to fight him but he's too strong. I flew so fast I didn't know where I was going."

"Did you try flying high into the sky?"

"Tried that. This unicorn keeps zapping at my wings. I'm a flying target."

"What did this unicorn look like?"

Rainbow Dash pointed to a unicorn charging forward. He had yellow mane and tail, with cyan skin. Pointed his horn straight towards them. Jack hid near some bushes. Rainbow Dash found it awkward. But when she thought for a few seconds, she noticed that he's going to use a surprise attack.

The unicorn was on target. Just as he was going to piece Dash, Jack jumped and grabbed his head. They rolled over in the grass. The unicorn struggled and Jack held him down.

"Let me go!" shouted the unicorn.

Dash went over mocking him. "Not so tough now are you?"

"When I break free, there will be-" The unicorn couldn't finish his sentence. Jack pressed his head in grass.

"Why did you attack her?" Jack asked.

"She ignored me."

"Ignored you?!" Dash denied that statement. "He came up to me, asked me about some stupid documents, and all I did was tell him ask some pony else."

The unicorn struggled to release himself from Jack's grasp. He kept trying to reach for Dash.

"Since I have him in my grasp…" Jack decided to use one of his skills.

He dragged the unicorn to a nearby lake. The unicorn pressed his hooves on the ground preventing Jack from dragging him further. He couldn't overcome a human's strength, Jack dunked his head in the water. Rainbow Dash watched Jack interrogate.

He pulled the unicorn's head out of the water. The unicorn gasped for air. "Why are you doing it to me?"

"I have ways of making you talk."

Jack dunked the unicorn for a few seconds and lifted him out again. "What do you want to know?"

Rainbow Dash approached with intimidation. "Why you attacked me after we talked."

"I was just following orders."

"By whom?"

"Screw You!"

Jack plunged the unicorn's head in the water. Dash watched the unicorn shake its head underwater. Air bubbles popped after reaching the surface. Jack pulled him from the water.

"You might want to tell us your name," suggested Jack.

The unicorn didn't want to swallow water again. "My name is Nu. I'm part of an underground organisation. And yours?"

Jack dragged him away from the lake. He placed his head on the grass. "My name is Jack Bauer, an agent of CTU. If you make it easy, you better cooperate."

Nu went through his options. He has a human lingering over him. He was going to use magic, but Rainbow Dash was about to grasp him and lift him up into the sky. Even though she wasn't planning to.

"Guess I'm your prisoner," sighed Nu.

Jack turned to Dash. "Do you know where we can hold him?"

Dash thought for a bit. She couldn't fly them to Cloudsdale since they're heavy to carry, and both can't fly. "I know a place."

Jack dragged Nu while he followed Dash. He has visited different countries before, Equestria feels like a new world to him.

2:16pm

It took a long time to clean up the library. The Cutie Mark Crusaders volunteered to help. Twilight finished patching up Spike's injuries. He sat on a chair, he can still feel his arms and legs ache.

"Spike, tell us everything." Twilight cared about Spike more than her library.

"I was finishing rearranging the books by author, when three ponies knocked on the door. I went to answer, one charged on me and the other two charged in," Spike explained.

Apple Bloom came to Spike. She wanted some clarification. "Were they in weird colours?"

"Yes. I couldn't remember their colour scheme, though I do know they're Pegasi. The other two were flying in the air sweeping books off the shelves."

Twilight turned to Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. She can see their worried looks. "Is something wrong?"

"We came here to learn more about this." Apple Bloom showed Twilight the folder.

"There's a coded message hidden in the papers." Sweetie Belle used magic to reveal it.

Twilight read every document. At first she thought why they have shipping documents from a post office. But when they explained, she immediately believed them.

"Where did you get?" asked Twilight.

"I summoned it by accident," said Sweetie Belle.

"Also there's a Pegasus who explained that these, should fall into the wrong hooves," said Scootaloo.

"Unfortunately, before he could explain who he was, an arrow struck him in the head," concluded Apple Bloom.

Twilight couldn't imagine, how shocking it was to see a pony die in front of a filly's eyes, let alone three. "Were you scared?"

"Not really. We just ran," said Scootaloo.

"Better see which book can help." Twilight turned to one of the shelves.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders helped as well. They each searched through a row of shelves. Apple Bloom searched the bottom shelves, Sweetie Belle used magic to search each book, and Scootaloo used the ladder despite being unable to fly.

A dusty, old book fell to the floor. Particles flew everywhere. Every pony coughed and rubbed their eyes. Spike slowly picked up the book and placed it on the table. He was careful not to do any damage to it. "I think this is what you're searching for."

Cutie Mark Crusaders and Twilight noticed the symbols in the book match the ones in the documents.

"This is from ancient times. During the early years of Equestria," said Twilight.

Spike began reading the book. "It says that it's a secret coded message used by an underground organisation. Some citizens of Equestria didn't agree with one and another. They formed a group called Sect. Their goals mainly consists creating disorder and mayhem. They created minor incidents like falling trees, then escalated to exploding houses."

"That's terrible," said Apple Bloom.

"There's more." Spike continued on. "It's rumoured they're creating an even bigger scheme than the last. Not a single pony, unicorn or Pegasus, lived to expose them."

"Until now," Sweetie Belle reminded them of the deceased Pegasus.

"Who wrote this book?" Twilight asked.

Spike check both front and back covers and spine. "There's no name. This book's probably a millennium old. The name could have worn off from ageing."

2:29pm

Rainbow Dash led Jack to Ghastly Gorge. Nu didn't try anything, to avoid being restrained again.

"How do you know this place?" Jack asked.

"There was a race to see which animal will be my pet," said Rainbow Dash.

"Who won?"

"A tortoise."

Nu grunted, he found it pathetic of a Pegasus befriending a slow-moving animal. "That's stupid. It's like a unicorn with a baby dragon for a pet."

Dash felt insulted. She didn't like the way any pony would bad-mouth Twilight. She picked up Xi with her teeth before carrying him with her hooves. She placed him over the drop, Nu didn't feel tough now. He started to have a feeling of vertigo.

"If you want to live, do no insult one of my friends. You got that?" threatened Rainbow Dash.

Nu turned to Jack. "Can you please control her?"

"No need, she's already doing the job for me." Jack slowly began to like her.

Rainbow Dash placed Nu back on the ground. She couldn't hold him in the air much longer.

"I'm not sure a gorge can hold a unicorn." Jack doubted the choice of location.

"I just felt like giving you a tour. You seem new in Equestria."

Jack didn't want a tour, he wanted a way home. "Do you have a police force of some kind?"

Dash thought for a minute. "I remember, there's this group of ponies that arrested robbers at Sugarcube Corner. All thanks to Pinkie Pie."

"Does news travel that fast?"

"Very much. Excuse me I haven't introduced myself. I'm Rainbow Dash, Wonderbolt in training."

Jack felt that the more he stays, the more he begins to lose his sanity. He didn't want to show it in front of Dash. "Where is this place you know?"

"Up there." Dash pointed to the clouds.

Nu felt uncomfortable, he didn't like way this might be going. "Don't tell me you're keeping me up in the clouds."

"OK then. You might want to hang on to me," informed Rainbow Dash.

She lifted Nu on her back. She prepared to take flight. She spread out her legs, straightened her back, and tilted her head up. She shot into the air. Jack heard Nu screaming in fear. He spotted a rainbow path entering the sky.

2:38pm

Rainbow Dash arrived at the Wonderbolt Academy. What made her arrive there was how different it was. It's under new management from the police force. The same one that placed the robbers in custody. The Wonderbolts themselves weren't wearing their usual uniforms. It still hired new recruits Nu is just as confused as her.

Dash went inside and sped to Spitfire's office. Nu still held on for dear life. Dash knocked on the door. She heard Spitfire voice, telling her to come in. When Dash entered, she quickly saw that the leader of the Wonderbolts looked unhappy.

"Hey Spitfire, what's going on here? Who were those Pegasi?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Hello Rainbow Dash," said Spitfire in a depressed mood. "Apparently this new police force came in and announced their taking over."

"That's awful."

"We're still able to all new recruits, unfortunately they're trained under their command."

"I can see your still in your uniform." Dash tried to lighten her up to no avail.

"Sadly it will be my last. I've been force to wear that pile of rages." Spitfire pointed to her new uniform. Its colour scheme consists of crimson stripes on a navy background. Her name and rank stitched across.

"What brings you here?" Spitfire asked.

"This unicorn attempted to attack me."

"Better report this." Spitfire pressed a button near the speaker. "There's a culprit in my office. Could you handle it?"

Two Pegasi marched in, they weren't friendly from their expressions. They're trained and disciplined.

"Where is he?" asked one of them.

Spitfire pointed to Nu. They cuffed his hooves and carried him to a nearby jail cell. Even though Dash was glad to see that problem solved, she felt bad for what's going on.

"Is there anything I can do?" Dash felt bad for Spitfire.

"I'm afraid there's nothing you or I can do. It's over."

Dash didn't believe a word she said. "No it's not. You can't let them take over. There's nothing wrong with two force working together, but one overshadowing the other just ruins it. I've been through some tough times and managed to find a way. All we need to do is to stand up and put those law-enforcing equestrians in their place."

"You're right, but we'll need help," said Spitfire with delight.

"And I know who."

"You better leave right now. If you stay longer, they'll recruit you faster than Soarin at a pie eating contest."

Dash spotted the same two Pegasi coming to the office. She approached an open window. "Spitfire, you can count on me."

Dash zapped down to the ground. Spitfire smiled believing in her. The two Pegasi came to her office. One of them seemed puzzled.

"Where's that rainbow Pegasus?" he asked.

"Had to head home, family emergency," Spitfire answered.

2:50pm

Rainbow Dash landed near Jack. He was checking his watch, it's still working after that fall. "What took you so long?"

"A form of police force took over the Wonderbolt Academy. Something's definitely going on."

"I agree."

"Well I have to go, I have plans with Scootaloo. I'm helping her to fly." Dash levitated and waved goodbye. "Goodbye Jack, hope we'll meet again."

Jack waved back before she left. He started to like Equestria. It may take a very long time for him to appreciate its existence.

2:55pm

Phi and Rho, two Pegasi in disguise, stood around near Sugarcube Corner. They discussed on what occurred earlier.

"Did you think that Pegasus revealed on what's hidden in those documents?" Phi asked.

"Hard to know. He's already shot in the head," said Rho.

A mail carrier Pegasus landed near their table. He pulled and envelope out of the bag with his mouth. His voiced muffed. "Telegram for Cream Puff and Lily Flower."

"That's us," said Rho.

"I've been told to deliver this to you here. They say it's urgent."

They waited until the mail carrier left. Their eyes glowed while they read it. A hidden message illuminated, even though the other ponies around them didn't notice. Only they can read it.

"It appears the documents are counterfeit," Phi spoke in a grim voice. "And we've been chosen to find the real ones and eliminate those who know."


End file.
